Most large scaled operations such as, construction projects, public events, and emergency situations require many different components and devices to complete an assigned task. A portable light tower is one of those component that is essential for large scaled night operations. Existing portable light towers are mainly powered from fuel driven generators/engines. Even though the existing portable light towers are able to provide the sufficient light effects, the existing portable light towers also generate environmental pollution and sound pollution. Since many new construction projects are required to meet LEED (leadership in energy and environmental design) certification in order to achieve healthy work environments, aforementioned large scaled operations need advanced portable light towers that meet the LEED certification.
It is an object of the present invention to introduce a portable light tower that operates through a primary and secondary power source. More specifically, the portable light tower operates with a solar powered energy source, which is the primary power source, while a fuel powered energy source functions as the secondary power source. Both power sources are combined within a single unit/frame to power light panels of the present invention. Since solar power is utilized as the primary power source, the present invention is able to benefit from the renewable resources credits within the commercial construction industry without compromising any functionality of the portable light towers.
In addition to functioning as a backup power source, the secondary power source also able to control the portable light towers in the event that the solar batteries were to drain during operations or were to not charge due to inclement weather, such as cloudy day and rainy day. The combination of the two different power sources also allows the light panels to be powered by the solar powered energy source while the fuel powered energy source is able to operate other electrical devices. As a result of the solar powered energy source, the present invention is able to reduce the environmental pollution compare to continuously operating fuel powered energy source. The present invention also provides a drastic reduction in noise levels through the operation of solar powered energy source while allowing the light panels to lit up during night shifts. The present invention also allows for increased use of renewable resources, such as solar energy, as well as providing a reduced fuel consumption costs and an available option for dual uses such as a simultaneous operational of the light panels and other electronic devices.